Forced Slavery
by Peyton Cummings
Summary: Kagome is a 17 year old girl. Her parents are complete tweakers that are indebted to Naraku,the local drug lord. Kagome's parents give her to Naraku to pay off their debt, Naraku decides that Kagome will be his new prostitute, who will save her. sess/kag


**NOTE**: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND STORY IDEA! I got the inspiration for this story by watching MSNBC, they were showing 3 shows on the human trafficking business. A few of the shows were on the trafficking of teens. This story is not just to entertain people it is to help inform people of the major problem facing missing persons divisions of police all over the country. Some of the girls that go missing aren't simply raped and killed, they are forced into prostitution and that can easily lead to being raped and killed.

Chapter 1

Kagome sat on a park bench in front of a bus stop waiting for her bus to get there so she could go home. She had missed the first bus and was stuck waiting the hour for the next bus to show up. Being that it was May it was warm out and it was still light out at 5 in the afternoon, a perfectly nice day in Kagome's opinion. It was the last 2 days of school and Kagome was doing great on all her finals, all she had left to do was Calculus and English, both of which were the next day.

At this point in time Kagome was unaware of the fact that her mother and father were so far in debt to the local drug lord that she wasn't going to be seeing them again after her last finals. Kagome was unaware that her life was about to be torn apart and that she was going to be lost in a world of money, sex, and drugs.

Kagome's POV

I am just your average 17-year-old girl. I'm a senior in high school and I'm about to graduate, after that I am going to be moving to Los Angles to go to college. I'm relieved to be getting away from my parents; they just don't care about anything but getting their next fix and how they're going to pay for it. Usually they just take the money from me and don't think I know about it, they've taken thousands of dollars from me over the years and I'm looking forward to leaving them and their bad habits behind, maybe I'll be able to keep some of my money now.

End Kagome's POV

No one could have told her that she was going to be given to the local drug lord Naraku to pay off her family's debt. Naraku had a very special job in mind for Kagome; she was going to be a prostitute, one of his 300. She was going to work for him and make him a ton of money, he could tell she would be good at her job, he just knew he was going to be quite a few thousand dollars richer each day because of the little miko.

The Next Day

Kagome had just gotten to school, she was early as usual but she wanted to get a little more studying in before her Calculus final, she knew everything that was going to be on the test, she was just being cautious, she needed to make sure she had every single answer right on her final otherwise she wasn't going to be getting her full ride scholarship. She needed that scholarship to pay for college, she had no other way to pay for her classes.

Kagome sat down in front of her locker with her Calculus notebook and her text book and began to review all the work she had done throughout the year, she smiled to herself knowing that she was going to do great on her final and that in a month she wouldn't be living in the broken down shack her family had now. She sighed as she remembered the shrine her family had once owned, that was before her mother and father had gotten into shooting heroine or snorting coke. She hated remembering how things used to be, and how things had gone down hill so fast, she hated it almost as much as she hated being the kid at school known for having 2 tweaker parents.

Oh well she was almost done, she was going to get out before they had a chance to corrupt her, she wasn't going to let them get her like they had gotten her little brother. She wasn't going to let them mess her up like they had him, not going to let them get her high then sell her off to Naraku to pay off their debt. She wouldn't do it and she wouldn't let them hurt her anymore.

After Her Finals

Kagome was once again sitting at the bus stop waiting to go home, she was relaxed now, she had finished her finals faster than the other kids, and she had gotten perfect scores on everything. She had to congratulate herself, she was finally going to be something better than her parents had planned, she wasn't going to be stuck in the broken down shack, with her druggie parents, and she wasn't going to let them get away with it, not after she became a lawyer. She was going to let them get what they deserved. She was going to get Naraku and she was going to get her parents, she was going to make sure they were put in prison for a very long time.

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She stood up as she heard what sounded like a bus approach her, she had no clue that she was going to be thrown in the back of one of Naraku's vans and taken to his home at the top of the hill in the middle of the town.

She screamed as she was thrown in the van and duct taped, she couldn't fight back, they had taped her hands together and her feet were the same. She was scared but she had an idea of what was going on. She had been sold by her parents; she would most likely never get out of this situation. She was already giving up hope of being anything but a toy, or slave to Naraku.


End file.
